The present disclosure relates generally to heavy duty material sprayers, and in particular, to texture sprayers.
Texture sprayers are used to spray materials to cover surfaces, such as walls and ceilings. Material is supplied in bags and fed into the sprayer. The sprayer places the material under pressure, and the material is then sprayed from a gun or other outlet. Spraying can be continuously conducted as long as material is continuously supplied into the sprayer. A reservoir, such as a hopper, holds material within the sprayer and allows for mixing of material (such as mixing of a base and water) and/or continuous feeding of material to a pump despite exchanging material bags. Exchanging material bags can be cumbersome and messy.